Lindsay Seidel
Lindsay Elizabeth Seidel (born June 15, 1991 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is an American actress and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Aisa Himegami *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Aisa Himegami, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Aisa Himegami (ep17), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Aomi Yanagisako, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Yutaka, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Asebi Inoue, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Mahoko Imai (ep7) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Tama Sakai, Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Mimi (ep1) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Naru Arata *Fairy Tail (2016) - Angel/Sorano, Romeo Conbolt (ep226+) *Freezing (2012) - Violet el Bridget (ep7) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Violet el Bridget *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Orletta (ep20) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Karlamine, Rassei *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Checkpoint Avatar (ep8), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Kyoko *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Kyoko *Jormungand (2014) - Chinatsu *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Hiou (ep17) *No-Rin (2016) - Akina Nakazawa *One Piece (2014-2016) - Boa Sandersonia, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Yurie *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Yayoi Kunizuka *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Yayoi Kunizuka *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Ruko Kominato *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Ruko Kominato *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Meme Tatane *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Z (ep7), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Reisuke Houjo (5th) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kozuki Kuroi *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Eto/Sen Takatsuki *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Eto/'Sen Takatsuki' (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Suzu Saotome *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Frey *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Sakura Hagiwara *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Min-Su *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Sumika Izumino 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Sakura Hagiwara 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Aisa Himegami *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Nene Motoe, Nono Motoe *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Romeo Conbolt *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Yayoi Kunizuka *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Emma *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Wy *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices *Koro Teacher Quest! (2017) - Nagisa Shiota (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2013-2016) - BuccaNeith, Harajuku Neith, Ms. Diagnosis Neith, Neith Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2017. Category:American Voice Actors